Bound To You
by Philosophie88
Summary: Thranduil needs a wife. Is his childhood friend a likely candidate, or will she never forgive him for putting spiders in her hair? An alternate universe to Proud, Beautiful and Strong... Thranduil's story if he had not married Gíl-wen.


"I wish you did not have to leave," sighed the young _elleth. _She was pleadingly beseeching an older regally dressed _elleth_ who stood facing a window looking out. The elder said nothing so her junior continued quietly.

"He still needs you. The kingdom still needs you." She paused, as if hesitating to admit her next statement. "I… I need you."

At this, the other _elleth_ turned to face her. She smiled sadly at younger one. "Everything and everyone will be alright, Saelandil, never fear. I have tarried in Middle Earth for too long. I need rest and peace. My son will be perfectly fine. And you as well, my dear." The queen approached the forlorn _elleth _and gently caressed her cheek. "You are the daughter I never had my dear; practically a princess of this realm. I know that you have the strength to help Thranduil rule when I am gone. Once he finds his queen – "

Saelandil snorted in a quite disbelieving and unladylike manner at this comment.

"Once Thran finds his queen," the queen mother continued. "All you will have to do is help the new queen adapt to her role."

"I feel utterly sorry for whomever has to marry him, and I will do all in my power to help make their lives as uncomplicated as he will make them quite complicated."

The queen laughed at this comment. "He has his good qualities, Sae; he will find someone who will see them and put up with them."

"Who does,_ naneth_?" came a voice from the door. Thranduil stood in the doorway and had caught the last part of their conversation.

Saelandil rolled his eyes at his obtrusiveness. The queen graciously answered: "You do, _ion nin, _and one day you will find a wonderful _elleth _to be your queen."

"As long as you do not put spiders in their hair," added Saelandil seriously. Thranduil had done so to her when they were children and she did not appreciate the gesture. Nor had she ever quite forgotten.

"That was ages ago, Sae. I have matured since then." The woodland king reminded her, as he winked and pulled her braid playfully.

"Owww," Saelandil cried. "No, no you haven't! _Naneth!" _ Saelandil turned beseechingly to the queen to beg her to discipline her son. The queen merely smiled at the both of them.

"And you are still telling _Naneth _on me… "

"She is the only one that can control you… "

"I hope your children are utter pains… "

"Royal pains, remember... "

"I pity your wife… "

"Good thing you wont be her… "

"CHILDREN!" the queen intervened sternly. The two bickered in such a manner often, though they were both quite apt at running the kingdom and made a good team. Faeltheliel thought that perhaps the two would wed, though neither showed romantic interest in the other. Saelandil's own mother had died; after Thranduil had saved her father's life, her father became indebted to the prince and now served the king as the captain of his guard. Faeltheliel had taken Saelandil under her tutelage and Thran and Sae were for all purposes brother and sister. Thranduil was fiercely protective of Saelandil, even though he did tease her quiet often. Sae took care of her father and Thranduil both with devotion as the only two men in her life. Now the queen mother was leaving for the West, Saelandil and Thranduil were both apprehensive about running the kingdom on their own, but Faeltheliel had do doubt that they would do so splendidly– even though no one would be their to halt their petty disputes.

"Sorry, _naneth,_" the two replied in unison looking meek.

The queen chuckled softly. "Valar help us! As long as you do not bicker so, everything will be fine." She stepped forward to embrace Saelandil briefly and kissed her forehead softly. "Do not fret dear; we will meet again."

Saelandil threw her arms around the queen and held her tightly as if she never wanted to let go. "I love you _naneth,_" she murmured.

Thranduil gave the two a few moments as this was Saelandil's farewell to the only woman she had known as a mentor and a mother. He let them relish this moment, before he softly interrupted their prolonged hug.

"Come, _naneth, _we should depart," he said gently.

Faeltheliel released Sae from her embrace and kissed her forehead one last time.

"Goodbye, dearest child, may the Valar protect you in all you do." Saelandil bravely halted the tears that threatened to fall.

"Goodbye, _naneth, _I will take good care of Thran and the kingdom for you."

"I have no doubt you will…"

"There better be a kingdom when we get back…" Thranduil jested playfully.

"Well you aren't leaving Galion in charge so everything will be fine."

Both mother and son chuckled at Sae's last comment as it was quite telling that she and the butler did not get along at all. With one last hug, the two royals departed. Saelandil turned to the open window and watched their entourage leave with a heavy heart. She let the tears fall that she had previously been holding in. She had never known her mother, and the _elleth _who raised her was gone. She was completely alone now. Being Noldor in descent, she had few friends in an entirely Sylvan/Sindarin population. She was busy with the cares of the kingdom, acting as princess, and now that the king was away, she would be regent in his place. Carefully not to wallow in her sadness, Saelandil took one last look at the retreating caravan.

"May the Valar protect you, _naneth,_" she whispered, before turning to face the various cares of the kingdom. Before leaving the room, she wiped her tears and held her head high, confident in her ability to tackle anything further that life had to throw her way.


End file.
